dontstopbelievinfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Finchel Wedding
Finchel Wedding is the twenty-first chapter of the Glee Fanfiction, Don't Stop Believin'. Plot After winning Nationals three weeks ago, the New Directions are now rehearsing and practicing for the entertainment on Finn and Rachel’s wedding in New York next week. Yes, Finn and Rachel are getting married and Rachel doesn’t know anything on the plans of her wedding, “These songs must be beyond perfect!” Finn says during the Glee practice at the auditorium. “Does Rachel know anything about this?” Mercedes interrupted, “She should at least know, right?” “She doesn’t know about any of this. Even the whole wedding thing.” Finn replied. “Why the hell not?” “We kind of fought right after we went back to New York and she kicked me out of the apartment.” Finn answered. ('''A/N: This is a flashback scene in New York days after Nationals') '' It’s night in New York and Rachel, Finn, Santana, Kurt and Blaine walks into their apartment with smile on their faces. “I can’t believe the Glee Club won Nationals without our help.” Kurt says as he puts down his bag on the couch. “I guess they’re better than us.” Finn joked, “It feels amazing knowing that the club that we all coached won Nationals.” Finn walks inside their room and removed his scarf and then Rachel walks in after. “What’s wrong with you, Finn?” Rachel started and he ignored her again, “Seriously, what’s happening?!” “I’m tired, Rachel.” Finn said, lying down on their bed, “I’m going to bed.” Rachel drags Finn’s hand to make him stand up which is kind of shocking because Finn is taller than her, “You’re not sleeping. No one will sleep unless you tell me what’s happening!” “Fine. Who’s this Brody guy, huh? The guy you took a selfie with months ago?” Finn asked, sitting down on the bed. “He’s just my friend, Finn. And where did you find that?” Rachel asked. “So you don’t have a plan to tell me about this guy?” '' ''“I’m getting married and I’m pregnant with '''your' baby, Finn. Why are you still jealous?!” Rachel raised her voice, “Besides, you cheated on me as well when you knock Santana out during our sophomore year and you had sex with that chick on a bar last year!”'' “You want to get nostalgic, Rachel? Because I have a bunch of memories of you cheating. Don’t start with me.” '' ''“How dare you say that to me, Finn?! And I’m not being ‘nostalgic’, I’m just letting you know how you cheated!” '' ''“I don’t have time for this crap.” Finn said, standing up and started walking out of their room. “Where are you going?” “I’m moving out.” “Fine! Move out! Go with your mistress because I’m cancelling our wedding! There’s no wedding and we’re done.” Going back to reality, Finn told them the whole story and he said, “Actually, I’m the one who moved out.” “Then why plan for your wedding if there’s no wedding?” Franklin butts in and Finn smiled. “It’s because that’s part of the plan. I already talked about this with her dads and they approved it.” Finn answered, “Now enough talking and let’s get back to rehearsing!” - Kylene walks around the auditorium after lunch break, reminiscing memories of her and her mother. Tears started to fall down off her face and she wiped it off. “''Close enough to start a war, all that I have is on the floor. God only knows what we’re fighting for, all that I say, you always say more, I can’t keep up with your turning tables. Under your thumb, I can’t breathe.” Kylene sung as tears go down her face and saw flashbacks of her mother inside her head, “''So I won’t let you close enough to hurt me. No I won’t ask you, you to just desert me, I can give you, what you think you gave me. It’s time to say goodbye to turning tables. To turning tables.” Greg walks in, recognizes the song and sung while Kylene looks at him with a little smile on her face, “''Under haunted skies I see you, ooh. Where love is lost, your ghost is found, I braved a hundred storms to leave you. As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down. I can’t keep up with your turning tables, under your thumb, I can’t breathe.” Greg then nudges to Kylene to sing with him, “''So I won’t let you close enough to hurt me. No I won’t ask you, you to just desert me, I can give you, what you think you gave me. It’s time to say goodbye to turning tables. To turning tables.” Kylene signalled that she will be the only who’ll sing the next verse, Greg nodded and she sung, “''Next time I’ll be braver, I’ll be my own saviour, when the thunder calls for me. Next time I’ll be braver, I’ll be my own saviour. Standing on my own two feet.” Greg joined Kylene in singing the last chorus, “''I won’t let you close enough to hurt me. No I won’t ask you, you to just desert me, I can give you, what you think you gave me. It’s time to say goodbye to turning tables. To turning tables. Turning tables, yeah. Turning, oh.” Kylene hugged Greg and then pulled back later on. Greg wiped her tears and said, “Why?” “I just sang the song that I and my mom would sing. It’s like our song. I just miss her, Greg.” Kylene explained, “Even though it’s three weeks past. I wanted to hug her, I wanted to tell her more of my accomplishments which she totally wants to hear, and I wanted to tell her about you. She ships us, you know?” “She’s sweet. I love your mom and I totally get you. But you know, she’s gone and the only thing we have left is her voice and memories in our heads. I know she’s proud of you. She is.” Greg said, “No more tears, ‘kay?” “Alright.” Kylene agreed, “Let’s just talk about Finn’s wedding.” “I think we should do a duet.” Greg offers, “We’re like Finn and Rachel 2.0.” “No we’re not. Ryder and Marley are.” Kylene corrected, “We are Blaine and Kurt 2.0.” Blaine. Kylene thought. “You bet you’re right.” Ryder said, walking hand-in-hand with Marley towards the stage, “What do you guys doing here?” “We’re just brainstorming songs for Finn and Rachel’s wedding.” Greg answered, sitting down on the stage while Ryder and Marley walks up to them. “Great. Ryder and I went here to do the same! We could just do it together!” Marley offered and they nodded, “So what songs have you already thought of?” “We’re choosing between the most iconic duets that they already did; Pretending and I Just Can’t Stop Loving You.” Kylene said, “Or Faithfully.” “How come Pretending ''is one of their iconic duets?” Ryder asked. “Um that song is the reason why the Glee Club lost Nationals during their junior year.” Kylene said in a ''duh tone. “Oh that.” Ryder sighed, “I saw that on YouTube and their video got over a hundred thousand views and the comments are just full of bashing.” “I know right?” Kylene said, “So, what song are you singing on their wedding?” “This is the first ever duet that they did in Glee Club which Rachel freaked Finn out; You’re the One That I Want by Grease.” Marley explained. “Oh, good choice!” Greg said, “Let’s rehearse?” He said and all of them nodded. They all stood and rehearsed their song. - In Principal Sue’s office, Sue is packing all of her things up and stuffing it all in boxes and stacking it up. Mr. Schuester stops by in front of her office when he saw what Sue is doing. “Sue. What are you doing?” Mr. Schue started, knocking on the office door, “Where are you going?” “I’m going on a three months vacation, William.” Sue said, “I’m just kidding. To be honest, William, when your Glee Club won Nationals three weeks ago? It kind of gave me a change of heart. I realized that it’s really tiring as in tiring when I constantly try to destroy your club.” “Yeah it is.” Mr. Schuester joked, “So what does packing your things up have to do with your change of heart?” “Remember what I said after your performance? You remember that I said I’ll lay off of your Island of Misfit Toys?” Sue asked and Will nodded, “Well that’s why I called back Figgy and that’s why I’m packing up, William. I’m not the principal anymore.” “What? You did that for the Glee Club? Are you back as the coach of the Cheerios?” William asked as he helps stacking up the boxes. “I never left the Cheerios, William. And no, I won’t be coaching the Cheerios anymore.” Sue corrected, “I’ll be going on a vacation for months with the person I could not stand sleeping with, my mother.” “Wait, if you’re going on a vacation, who’ll take over Cheerios?” William asked. “I won’t give the Cheerios to you, William Hairspear. I don’t want my Cheerios to lose.” Sue said, covering her Nationals trophy with green cloth, “I hired a new cheerleading coach, her name is Roz Washington; she’s an olympian, William. She’s also black which means expect more black cheerleaders and here’s the most important thing to her; winning. And you know how winning means to me, William.” “I know.” William said, “So, when will you come back?” “I don’t know, William. Maybe next year, next month or maybe never. I already completed the goal of my life, William; I already won eight times in the cheerleading industry. I guess I needed a break.” Sue informed, “Oh and before I forget, keep an eye on Becky would you? You know, she’s tough but she gets scared sometimes.” “Sure thing.” William said as Sue started walking to the door with a box on her hands. She later paused at the mouth of the door and looked at William again. “Thanks buddy. Congrats on winning.” Sue said smiling, William returned a smile and Sue started walking out. - Nightfall came, Kylene stands infront of Greg’s house door with her luggage with her. She sighed and knocks on his door. Greg opened the door and saw her. “Kylene, what’s with the luggage?” Greg asked. “I can’t live at my house anymore, Greg. It just reminds me of my parents.” Kylene informed. “Come in, you can sleep with me on my room.” Greg said, “We’ll find an apartment nearby tomorrow.” “Thanks.” Kylene hugged Greg, “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” “I know, Babe.” Greg said and pulled back from the hug, “Let’s put your luggage on my room.” Kylene and Greg lifts her luggage and started carrying it to his room, they just carried three small luggages. After transferring all her bags, Greg walks down their kitchen to make coffee for them. In the kitchen, Nancy walks up to him. “What’s all that noise, Greg?” She asked, a little sleepy. “Kylene’s staying with us.” Greg informed. “What? You’re bringing another human being in this house? We don’t have room anymore, Gregory. This is not an orphanage.” She said, sitting in front of the kitchen counter. “This is just temporary, Nancy Bobofit. She’ll stay with me on my room.” He explains as he stirs the coffee that he made, “You’re bringing some random guys to sleep with you on your room, right?” “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She lies. “Roman, Romeo, Ringo, Stephen and Gary? I still remember their names, Nancy.” “They’re just my friends.” Nancy counters, “Besides, I didn’t slept with Stephen the Nerd-Ass dude.” “There! You finally admitted it!” “Fine! I invite them here to help me with my school works!” “''School works'', hm? You don’t go to school anymore, dumbass. You graduated, remember?” Greg informs as Nancy laughs, “Next time, turn down the noise when you’re making love with them, alright? There are other renters here.” “Shut up, Gregory.” “I’ll just go upstairs and bring this coffee to Kylene.” Greg said as he puts the cups with coffee on a tray and carries it. “Oh, now who’s the one making love, eh?” Nancy said. “Shut up, Bobofit.” In his bedroom, Kylene ties up her hair into a ponytail then Greg walks in. She’s wearing a pink tanktop and white pyjamas. Greg’s wearing a black tanktop and his Naruto boxers, Kylene then said, “Oh, coffee. You made that for me? You’re so sweet.” “Come on, let’s drink this up.” Greg said, “Then maybe we’ll do a little cuddling or maybe cuddle the whole night?” “I love it.” She said and grabs her coffee then sat down on Greg’s bed, “These Naruto sheets are so cute.” “Just don’t spill any coffee there, Kylene. That’s hard to wash.” “Sit with me, Greg.” Kylene said, “I wanna watch something.” “A movie marathon? Naruto movies?” Greg offers. “We already watched that again and again and again.” Kylene said and then grabs a CD from his bed, “I want to watch this, This is Us. The concert movie of One Direction?” “Kylene. You know I don’t like to watch that kinds of movie, I won’t enjoy that.” Greg informed, “You’ll be the only one who enjoys that.” “Please, Babe?” Kylene pleases as she does her puppy face which Greg can’t resist. “Not this time, Kylene Puckerman.” Greg said, “I won’t give in to that face again.” “Please?” “Nope.” “Pretty please?” “Never gonna happen, kiddo.” “Pretty pretty pretty please?” “Fine.” Kylene clapped her hands and whirled in a circle and said, “I love you, babe. I love you so much!” She runs up to the DVD player and inserted the CD and waited it to load. When the movie started playing, Kylene turned off the lights and sat down next to Greg. - in New York It’s still five hours away until the big event and Rachel is still upset. She doesn’t have any clue about what’s happening. A few minutes later, Finn knocks to their apartment door wearing a black tuxedo. Rachel opens up the door and started, “Are you here for your mistress’ wedding? Am I invited?” “Rachel. Stop.” Finn said, “I came here to fetch you for our wedding. Shelby and your dads are your house, waiting. We’ll have our wedding on the beach in Lima. Kurt, Santana and Blaine did the design of the place.” “What? I already cancelled that stupid wedding, Finn. And why is everyone there?” “Rachel, just stop. Everything that happened between us this past week is all included at our plan.” Finn said. “What?” “You know how much I love you, Rach. You know I could not remake that mistake I did to you last sophomore year, right? I love you, and that’s the only thing important right now.” Finn explained and she smiled sweetly, “Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Sam, Puck and Tina are at the beach already with the Glee kids, our parents and Mercedes.” “That’s why Santana, Kurt and Blaine’s not here.” Rachel said, “I don’t have any dress, Finn.” “Your dads and Shelby already took care of that. Now we need is to fly back to Lima because it’s almost time.” Finn said, flashing two tickets to Lima. “I love you and I’m sorry.” Rachel hugged him and pulled back later. “Let’s go. They’re waiting.” Rachel and Finn went to the New York Airport and flew back to Lima. - The big event is about to start. It was a sunny May 15, 2014. The sweet scent of the wind flew all over the beach and the sound of the waves roared. All of the New Directions boys are scattered through the beach, mixed with Will, Sue, Emma, Coach Beiste, Figgins, Carole Hudson-Hummel, Burt Hummel and the Alumni guys. Finn stood at the end of the aisle with Puck, Artie and Sam as his best men next to him. He’s obviously nervous, breathing deeply constantly. Back at the nearby hotel where the Berry’s stay, the New Directions and Alumni girls fix Rachel’s hair and dress. Rachel’s man of honour, Kurt helps her fix everything; her make-up, dress and he’s also helping some girls fix Rachel’s hair. The other bridesmaids of Rachel; Mercedes, Brittany, Unique, Kylene, Tina, Marley and Ruby stood around, fixing their own hair (well, Unique’s wig) and their pink dresses with black linings. All of the girls of the New Directions and Alumni are bridesmaids of Rachel. Shelby walks up to them, opening the door and asked, “Rachel, when’s the baby’s due date?” “I’m sorry I didn’t informed you, Shelby. It’s due date is on July.” Rachel said, turning her head slowly to Shelby as Santana, Quinn, Kitty, Kurt and Grace fix her hair. “Is it a girl?” “So what? You’ll kill her as well?” Quinn interrupted, rolling her eyes while she rolls up some of Rachel’s hair. “Quinn.” Santana glared at Quinn, “Don’t ruin Muscle Berry’s big day. I’ll slap you if you do.” “Girls, don’t fight.” Mercedes interrupted. “Enough with this thing. It’s a boy, Shelby.” Rachel informed. “I can’t believe I’m a grandmother already.” Shelby joked as she opens the door, “The clock’s ticking ladies, the others are waiting back at the beach.” They arrived at the beach, Shelby, Hiram and LeRoy (Rachel’s Dads) walked out of the car first then followed by Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt. The other bridesmaids; Kylene, Grace, Ruby, Marley and Unique were separated into another limousine. All the bridesmaids started walking the aisle in pairs; Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Tina, Kurt and Mercedes, Unique and Marley, Kylene-Grace and Ruby. They also started throwing flower petals while they were walking. Shelby walked the aisle alone while Hiram and LeRoy linked their arms to Rachel and then they kissed Rachel on her cheeks then the song started playing. Rachel sung while her arms linked to her dads, “''Highway run, into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round, you’re on my mind.” Finn took a deep breath and started singing, “''Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight. Sending all my love along the wire.” Rachel smiled at Finn while walking slowly and sung with him, “''And they say that the road, ain’t no place to start a family. But right down the line it’s between you and me, and loving a music man, ain’t always what it’s supposed to be.” “''Oh boy, you stand by me.” Rachel sung, still walking. Finn joined, “''I’m forever yours, faithfully.” The New Directions and the alumni started harmonizing until Rachel reached the line. Finn walks up to her, handshaked her dads and faced the priest. “Please be seated.” The priest instructs and the whole people sat down, Rachel and Finn said ‘hi’ to each other then the priest started to say religious and love stuff. Finn and Rachel exchanged vows, talking about how their love started, how the Glee Club helped them, the struggles that they’ve been through and then the time where they both dated someone. Then the priest said closing the bible he’s holding, “You may now kiss the bride.” Finn leans in and kissed Rachel passionately and everyone in the beach claps and cheers for them. - For the reception, LeRoy, Hiram, Shelby and Kurt just rented a wide function room at the hotel where the Berry’s are staying. They – specially Kurt – decorated the whole room with pink and blue furnitures and flowers. There were round tables covered with pink and blue cloth, the chair seats were pink, the balloons were blue and pink, the stage is black with pink and sky blue backdrop of a couple getting married and there were flowers all over the place. All of the guests and their friends all went to the room and started the party. The New Directions and Alumni were mixed but Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Puck and Quinn sat at the same table, Shelby, Burt, Carole, Hiram and LeRoy sat together on the same table next to the table of Rachel’s, William, Sue, Beiste, Emma and Figgins sat on the same table next to the table of Shelby’s. The music ended, Kylene and Greg went up the stage for their duet. Greg grabbed his microphone and said, “So, yeah. It’s time for the slow dance of the newly wedded couple! Kylene and I will sing the song where Finn and Rachel sung at the Choir Room and where Rachel said yes to Finn’s engagement.” The music started playing and Greg is the first one to sing, “''Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice, oh. I call your name. Whispers at morning, our love’s dawning. Heaven’s glad you came.” Finn stood and grabs Rachel’s hand to the dance floor. “''You know how I feel, this thing can’t go wrong. I’m proud to say I love you, your love’s got me high. I long to get by, this time is forever, love is the answer.” Greg continued singing, holding Kylene’s hand. “''I hear your voice now, you are my choice now the love you bring. Heaven’s in my heart, at your call I hear harps, and angels sing.” Kylene sung as she stares at the guy walking from the door. She tried to sight it and she saw Toby in a tuxedo, sitting next to Puck. She glances back to Finn and Rachel whose dancing slowly and sweetly, “''You know how I feel, this thing can’t go wrong, I can’t live my life without you.” “''I just can’t hold on.” Greg sung. “''I feel we belong.” Kylene sung. “''My life ain’t worth living, if I can’t be with you!” Greg sung and the New Directions and Alumni started walking to the dance floor to join Finn and Rachel in pairs. “''I just can’t stop loving you, I just can’t stop loving you. And if I stop... then tell me just what will I do. ‘Cause I just can’t stop loving you.” Kylene and Greg sung together and the whole guest started slow dancing. But back to Puck and company’s table, Toby is the only one left, watching Kylene and Greg sing while holding their hands. “''We can change the world tomorrow.”Kylene sung. “''We can sing songs of yesterday''.” Greg sung, letting go of Kylene’s hand. “''I can say, Hey... Farewell to sorrows.” Kylene sung. “''This is my life and I,” Greg sung. “''Want to see you for always! I just can’t stop loving you. I just can’t stop loving you.” Greg and Kylene sung. “''And if I stop... then tell me, just what will I do, I just can’t stop loving you.” Kylene and Greg ended the song, receiving applause from the guests. “Ryder and Marley? Come up stage!” Kylene said on the microphone. Ryder and Marley replaced Kylene and Greg on the stage. “So, sit back down to your seats, ladies and gentlemen.” Ryder said, while Kylene and Greg walks back to their seats together with the other guests. “The song that Ryder and I will sing is the first ever duet that Finn and Rachel sung at their rehearsals.” Marley explained. “Which freaked Finn out.” Ryder added and everyone in the room chuckled, “Hit it!” “''I got chills, they’re multiplying.” Ryder sung as he removes his jacket and swings it around, “''And I’m losing control. ’Cause the power you’re supplying, it’s electrifying!” “''You better shape up, ‘cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true.” Marley sung as the people started gathering on the dance floor and dances randomly. “''Nothing left, nothing left for me to do.” Ryder sung. “''You’re the one that I want! Oo-oo-oo, honey. The one that I want, oo-oo-oo, honey. The one that I want, oo-oo-oo, the one I need. Oh yes indeed!” Kylene and Greg sung. “''The one that I want!” The crowd sung and bursted in applause after. After the song, Tina walked up to the stage and started her speech for Finn and Rachel. Kylene received a text message from Toby: Meet me outside. Now. Kylene stood from her seat and rushed outside. She saw Toby walking back and forth near the palm tree, a few meters away from the resort. “What’s wrong?” She asked, walking towards him. “I have something to say. I..” He paused, “I can’t.” “You’re weird, Madara.” “I... I like you, Kylene.” He said, holding Kylene’s hand, “There I said it.” “Wow.” Kylene said, shocked. “That’s it?” “Toby.... thanks but I’m with Greg now.” “What? I thought you two broke up?” “Dude, I know we broke up but that doesn’t mean that I’m willing to flirt with other guys.” Toby stayed quiet and an awkward silence flew around them until she breaks the silence. “Look, Toby. I don’t think that we could take our relationship to a higher level. We’re awesome as bestfriends. I love Greg, he loves me and I guess you should put your attention to a girl that will love you the way you do. You’re awesome, Madara.” “Friends?” He asked. “Bestfriends.” Friendzoned. ''Toby thought. “Let’s go back inside, it’s time for the final song before Puck’s speech.” Toby said, dragging her back to the room where they saw Blaine, Sam and Puck on the stage, waiting for Toby. Toby runs up the stage, grabs his guitar and Puck and Blaine grabbed their guitars while Sam plays the drums. They started playing and sung ''She Looks So Perfect ''by ''5 Seconds of Summer. Songs